


Writing Prompt Ramblings

by palebloodink



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Horror, Humor, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palebloodink/pseuds/palebloodink
Summary: r/RWBY has a weekly event titled "Writing Prompt Wednesday." Occasionally, I find myself with enough motivation and inspiration to work on one of the available prompts. And I may as well post them here, because why not? So enjoy these works, whether they be humorous, horrific, meta, wholesome, or a glorified shitpost.





	1. Writing Prompt #93, 7/25

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt #93, 7/25
> 
> Jaune comes down with a bad case of generic LN/harem anime protagonist, the rest of the characters try to cure him. (NSFW reminder)

Horror. That was the only word that could describe the scene in front of them. Jaune Arc lie dead on the floor, a small hole in the center of his forehead, and a gaping exit wound in the back.

Among his team members, there we no dry eyes. Lie Ren had fallen to his knees as tears flowed down his cheeks. His childhood friend and companion, Nora Valkyrie, knelt beside him. She held him close, trying to offer what little comfort she could as she tried and failed to stem the tide of her own tears. And the now deceased Jaune Arc's partner, Pyrrha Nikos? Well, she hardly looked any better than the fresh corpse in front of her. Her skin had went ashen white at the sight, and she trembled like a leaf. And of course, she had the prerequisite tears.

The only other people at the crime scene were team JNPR's sister team, team RWBY. Blake Belladonna bore her normal passive expression, albeit slightly perturbed. She'd never had a positive interaction with the deceased, but she certainly wasn't happy at his death. Yang Xiao Long's face bore a green tint at the sight of the gore splattered across the wall behind the boy's corpse. And Ruby Rose, perhaps the only real friend rather than mere acquaintance of Jaune Arc on her team, her attention and look of horror were not towards her deceased friend, but rather on her still living friend Weiss Schnee.

The Schnee heiress held her partner's high-caliber sniper scythe, the barrel still lazily spilling smoke into the air. Among all those still living in the room, she was the only one whose face held no signs of tears, sorrow, or horror. Rather, she was calm and in fact, looked quite pleased with herself.

Noticing her partner's gaze she responded with a simple, "What?"

Still no words left her partner's mouth.

"You guys said we had to stop him from becoming a harem protagonist. I would say I've solved that problem rather efficiently. And I got a much needed opportunity to vent my aggression towards him, so I'd say this situation was a win-win."

The look of horror persisted.

Weiss paused for a moment. "You really don't appreciate anything I do for you people, do you?"


	2. Writing Prompt Wednesday #94, 8/1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt Wednesday #94, 8/1
> 
> Velvet released the Couples of Beacon Calendar: the "couples" aren't so pleased.

“Don’t you all think you’re overreacting a bit?” Velvet asked the angry mob on the ground below her.

“No!” every member of the mob answered simultaneously.

Velvet adjusted herself on the tree branch on which she was situated. Normally, the angry mob consisting of the freshmen teams RWBY and JNPR would have easily been able to reach Velvet’s perch, but they’d opted for the classical mob look and decided to brandish torches alongside their standard gear. Fortunately for her, this made climbing trees a bit difficult for them, and they weren’t yet mad enough to simply set fire to the tree and immolate her.

“Look,” Velvet started, “why don’t you just tell me why you’re mad and we can work this out.”

“You know why we’re mad!” Blake shouted. “It’s those stupid calendars you sold to all the third and fourth years!”

“Me selling some bits of glossy paper with wire bindings is enough for you to chase me up a tree like a stray cat?” asked Velvet, immediately regretting her word choice as Blake’s glare intensified.

“It’s what you chose as the photos for each month that leave us infuriated,” said Ren, the only member of the group who wasn’t interested in further damaging Velvet’s sensitive secondary ears with his shouting. “We don’t appreciate you forging couples photos of us for profit.”

“Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have done that,” Velvet conceded, “but is it really all that bad?”

“Your product is a blatant misrepresentation of us,” Weiss said, just barely reigning in her rage. “That calendar has photos of me in romantic situations with all of my teammates, Pyrrha, and Nora. I’m not interested in women! And don’t even get me started on that picture of me and Arc! I should hang you by your ears for that one!”

“Really sounding like a Schnee there, aren’t you?” Velvet muttered under her breath. Although, apparently that wasn’t quite quiet enough, as a split-second later a rock thrown by the heiress clipped one of her human ears, eliciting a brief hiss of pain.

“You have no idea how many times people keep insisting that Blake and I would make a good couple! Or me and Weiss. Or me and Nora. Or me and Ren. For God’s sake, I can barely remember a time I’ve talked to the guy,” ranted Yang. “It’s just so. Damn. Annoying! And don’t even get me started on those people who try to ship me and-” Yang shuddered as her face went green. “Me and Ruby. And crap like your calendars just encourages them!”

Velvet went a bit green herself at the mention of people who wanted the two sisters to get together. She had to admit, it hadn’t been a pleasant experience editing together photos of Ruby and Yang. She had a policy of keeping the sisters’ pictures as mild as possible, sticking to things like hand holding or simply sitting together, enjoying the other’s company, but it still always left her feeling a bit squeamish.

“You… You might have a point,” Velvet conceded.

Finally, the leader of team RWBY stepped up. She opened her mouth, for all the world looking like she was going to launch into a lengthy tirade of her own, but then a second passed without comment. And then another. Finally, after a few more seconds of silence, she simply sighed, closed her mouth, folded her beloved weapon and holstered it on her lower back.

“Honestly, I’m just tired,” Ruby said, her voice quiet, idly toying with the torch in her hands. “I’m so tired of people obsessing over our relationships. Maybe it was fine at first, when it was mostly jokes or hypotheticals, but now it’s all serious and I see people arguing all the time. It just makes me feel… worthless. Like I’m only worth something when I’m dating someone. If you wanna know why we hate those calendars so much, that’s why. Because it makes us feel like we have to have someone else to feel whole. Because it encourages these people who don’t think about how it makes us feel. Because it makes these people think they know what’s best for us instead of letting us figure things out on our own.

Ruby looked up at Velvet, a heartbreakingly somber expression plastered across her face. And boy did Velvet feel like her heart was breaking at that look.

“That’s why we hate these calendars.” Ruby flipped the torch over in her hands and quickly shoved the end into the ground, extinguishing the flame with a soft _hiss._ “Come on, guys. Let’s just go home.”

She was the first to leave, walking off into the night and back to her dorm room. One by one, the rest of the mob lost their enthusiasm for getting back at Velvet. Slowly, each one sheathed their weapon, extinguished their torch, and left for the sweet embrace of their bed. After the final member left, Velvet was alone, still perched on a tree branch in Beacon’s courtyard.

She really didn’t know how to respond to Ruby’s little speech. She didn’t personally feel she was the one to blame. After all, she simply made photos of couples that people wanted to buy. Hell, she personally thought the idea of pairing people together was stupid. If people ended up together, they ended up together. That was all there was to it in Velvet’s mind.

Yes, she’d thought of all the shipping junk as dumb, but she’d never thought about how the people who happened to be the focus of the shipping felt. She couldn’t even begin to picture people completely ignoring all of her achievements and instead focusing solely on who she ended up dating.

Velvet took a deep breath and climbed back down the tree onto solid ground.She took a cursory glance off into the darkness, just to make sure Ruby’s speech and everyone leaving hadn’t been a particularly elaborate ruse to get her down into beating range. Satisfied at the lack of angry freshmen barring down on her, she began the trek back to her own room.

She let out a tired sigh, not particularly eager to talk to any of them after this. All she knew was she wasn’t gonna be making anymore pictures. All the drama just wasn’t worth it.


	3. Writing Prompt Wednesday #140, 6/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt Wednesday #140, 6/19
> 
> In a curious turn of event, Pyrrha's soul merged with [Insert character name], take it how you want it.

When Pyrrha died, she didn’t know what to expect. She wasn’t particularly religious, but she’d never outright denied the idea that there was some sort of god or afterlife. So when she died, she expected that her consciousness would fade into oblivion, or she’d be brought before some sort of angelic being to be judged for her actions in life. What she hadn’t expected, was for her consciousness to end up in Nora Valkyrie’s head.

She didn’t seem to have any ability to communicate with her host, as her thoughts were already so loud and frequent that anything she tried to say was drowned out in a cacophony of random ideas. Pyrrha would liken Nora’s mind to a technicolor explosion; bright, loud, and hazardous enough just from being in close proximity to it.

Hundreds of thoughts ran through the girl’s mind every second. Some were the sort of things one would expect of the energetic young huntress. Thoughts of large explosions, exaggerated tall tales of her and her team’s exploits, wonderings of when she’d get her next fix of pancakes, more than a few fantasies of her lifelong friend that Pyrrha would never repeat in polite company, and some things that were truly better left unsaid.

But where there is darkness, there must be light. And for every thought that seemed so shallow, or driven by basic, animalistic needs, hormones, or adrenaline, there were some truly beautiful sparks of thought. Alongside lust, she could see thoughts of pure, selfless love. Not just for Ren, but for Jaune and Ruby, too. That she would do anything and everything to see these people happy and safe. She’d seen exaggerations of their exploits form in her mind, not purely for her own entertainment, but because of the children in the settlements they occasionally passed through. She’d regale them with her stories, watching their faces light up upon hearing that such skilled huntsmen and huntresses were wandering the world, ready to help anybody at a moments notice.

And of course, Pyrrha saw Nora’s thoughts of her. Regret that the two hadn’t spoken more often. Regret for every small inconvenience she’d wrought upon her. A desire to go back and push her to pursue her feelings for their leader, so that she could at least know for certain what things could’ve been like before the end.

In a way, being inside Nora’s head was similar to being friends with her in life. There wasn’t any controlling the girl, or directing her in any way. You were mostly just along for the ride. The only difference was that she now knew for a fact that Nora wasn’t paying any attention to her this time. But she could forgive that. As long as Nora remained that upbeat, caring, boisterous girl who would go to Hell and back for her friends, she could find contentment in their current situation.

Pyrrha settled in for a lifelong journey. How long that lifelong journey would be was a mystery, but that was a given. There was no predicting anything when it came to Nora, and really, that was part of the fun.


	4. Writing Prompt Wednesday #141, 6/26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt Wednesday #141, 6/26
> 
> [Insert protag here] accidentally awakens an ancient army that is solely loyal to them.

“Nora!” Ren called out. “Nora!”

Silence was the Emerald Forest’s only reply, just as it had been for the last few hours. This was perhaps the loudest he’d been, and the most he’d spoken, in a long time, and his throat was starting to hurt from overuse. He leaned against a large oak tree, letting himself and his vocal chords rest for a few moments.

It had been a few hours since he’d lost track of Nora. The first year teams at Beacon had been given a simple assignment to clear out a few small groups of Grimm starting to wander a bit too close to the academy. Team JNPR had been assigned the group farthest from the school, and they’d managed to wipe them out fairly quickly. It was only after taking a quick survey of the area to make sure there weren’t any stragglers that Ren noticed Nora was nowhere to be found.

Jaune and Pyrrha both expressed their concern, but Ren quickly calmed them, saying that Nora occasionally wandered off to explore, and if they just stayed where they were, she’d make her way back to them. And for the first few minutes, everyone was calm, exchanging idle chatter or resting. But as the minutes ticked by, worry started to worm its way into their hearts. After the twenty minute mark, they tried to call her scroll, but they only got her voicemail.

From there, they decided to split up. Jaune and Pyrrha decided to look south, while Ren would head further eastward. Jaune also contacted team RWBY through their leader, and they agreed to start searching towards the north. They decided to forego looking west, considering that was towards Beacon, and if Nora went that way it would likely be because she was in a hurry to go home, and at least then she’d be safe.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he heard a rustling sound coming from his right. He tensed up and reflexively activated his Semblance, disguising any negative emotions that might attract the Grimm. However, this ended up being unnecessary, as Pyrrha and Jaune broke through the nearby bushes, revealing themselves to be the source of the noise. He deactivated his Semblance and turned towards the two.

“Anything?” he asked them.

“Sorry, but we couldn’t find any trace of her,” Pyrrha replied.

“Yeah, no signs of explosions or spontaneous Grimm rodeos.” Jaune supplied.

Not a moment later, another rustling came, but from behind him this time. He looked over his shoulder, and he managed to make out team RWBY through the underbrush, Yang’s hair and Weiss’ attire clashing against the green and dark brown background. He also noticed that Nora was conspicuously absent.

“I’m going to guess you didn’t find anything either?” he asked.

None of them met his eyes.

“Sorry,” Ruby said. “We looked all over, but we couldn’t find her anywhere.”

“And trust us, we searched _everywhere,_ ” Yang added. “We even came across some other packs of Grimm, but we didn’t see any signs of fighting.”

The reality of the situation seemed to hit everyone at once. It had been over three hours since Nora went missing. In a forest filled with Grimm, with the sun beginning to set. A single huntress-in-training out there alone might not last that long. And Nora seemed like the type of person to overestimate themselves, and end up in a situation they weren’t prepared for.

Ren hung his head and clenched his fists, his hands trembling. He could just imagine Nora out there, alone, injured, wondering where her friends were, where he was. He could feel the tears building in his eyes as his imagination went to darker and darker places. Images of that nearly ever present smile fading as she was overwhelmed by Grimm. Images of Nora broken, battered, and bloody. Images of her weakly breathing out her last words. Images of-

“Hey, guys! How’s it going?”

Ren’s head shot up. Just a few feet away from the group, Nora stood, smiling as usual. She looked completely fine, albeit a bit dirty, as she seemed to be covered head-to-toe with dust. And for a moment, everyone simply stared at her. Disbelief, joy, and perhaps a smidge of annoyance present on their faces.

“Uh, you guys alright?” Nora asked as the silence persisted.

Ren’s first response was to run up to her and hug her. “Thank god you’re alright,” he said, holding on to her as tightly as he could.

“Of course I’m alright. Nothing in here can hurt me. Especially since I made my new friends.”

“Confidence can be admirable, but that just seems like outright arrogance,” said Blake.

Weiss caught everyone’s attention with a loud cough.

“While it’s good that Nora is safe, I have a few questions for her. One: where were you for the last three hours. Two: What do you mean by ‘new friends?’”

“Yes, actually,” Ren said, letting go of Nora. “Those are both good questions.

“Oh, it’s a grand tale! One of adventure, friendship, and-”

“Could we just get the bullet points?” Yang interrupted.

“Boo, you’re no fun,” Nora pouted. “But fine, I was chasing an Ursa that was trying to get away, and we both fell down this big hole. It died when it hit the bottom, but I had my Aura up, so I was fine. Unfortunately, my scroll fell out of my pocket, and it broke. And there was no way to climb up, so I ended up wandering around this old cave looking for a way out. Then I found this weird, giant claw machine, I pushed a button on it, it started pulling these little, weird guys out of an even deeper hole, and now I have an army.”

“Er, Nora,” Pyrrha said, “what do you mean you have an army?”

“Well, why tell when I can show?” Nora asked with a grin. “Queen’s Army assemble!”

Nora’s shout echoed throughout the forest, causing every bird in the immediate area to fly off with a cacophony of indignant caws. Much to the group’s surprise, the ground started to shake. Something was approaching from the east, the sound of branches and leaves crunching following in its wake. The local fauna fled past the group, fearing the coming noise.

And then they came into view. Nora’s army of… little green men.

The entire group, sans Nora, blinked a few times at the sight of these creatures. They were very alien-looking. And not purely in the sense that they looked unusual, although they most certainly did, but also because they looked like stereotypical aliens one would find in a science fiction movie. They wore what seemed like tight, blue jumpsuits, and what skin wasn’t covered was light green. They had three eyes, three fingers on each hand, pointed ears, and each had an antenna coming out of the top of its oval-shaped head. And they were small, with the tallest of them only reaching just below Nora’s knees, and that was only if you counted the top of its antenna.

Of course, what was also surprising was just how many of them there were. Their numbers stretched as far as the eye could see through the dense forest, but the sheer sounds of their idle movement alone hinted that there were far, far more out of view.

“Well, go on guys, say hello,” Nora told the army of little green men.

**”Hello!”** said the army in unison, the sheer number of voices speaking at once causing the ground to lightly quake. All except Nora clasped their hands over their ears in pain. Blake had it the worst, as her hands flew to her human ears, but her bow did little to muffle the noise for her cat ears.

“Ow! Please, stop!”

“Oops, sorry Blake,” Nora said, turning to her army. “Uh, you, up front. If the Queen’s Army needs to speak, you do it.”

“Hooray!” cheered one of the little green men near Nora.

“Well, this is… interesting and all, but we’re just glad you’re okay,” said Jaune.

“Yes, since you’re alright we should head back to Beacon now,” said Ren. “So, what do you plan to do with your… army?” he finished with a cough.

“Oh, they can stay out here and kill Grimm until I come back for them.”

“You sure these things can fight?” asked Yang.

“We can,” answered the creature Nora had chosen as her army’s spokesperson. “Hundreds of us die for each one we kill, but we repopulate and mature quickly, so it is of no great loss.”

“Wait, repopulate?” Blake asked incredulously. “How do you guys- You know what? No, I don’t _want_ to know.”

“And what do you mean, ‘come back for them?’” Ren asked.

Nora puffed up her chest and planted her fists on her hips. “Well, I gotta come back and get them for my campaign to take over Remnant, of course,” she said, with no small amount of bravado.

There was another moment of silence, before Weiss decided to be the one to break it.

“I must say, if all of this were to happen to any other person, I would say that the world had gone insane,” said Weiss. “But it happening to Nora feels… not _right,_ but not as though the world has ceased to make sense.”

“You know what, I’m in. Let’s see what happens,” Blake said.

“Wow, you really didn’t take much convincing,” Yang said with a chuckle.

Blake shrugged. “It’s Nora, that means there are only three outcomes. One, she’ll fail spectacularly. Two, she’ll get bored, or distracted, and forget about this. Or three, she’ll somehow succeed, and I may as well be on her side if she does.”

“Then it’s decided!” Nora shouted with glee. “Welcome to the Queen’s Army, everyone!”

“Wait, we didn’t agree to this,” Pyrrha said. “Only Blake-”

“Queen’s Army, welcome your newest comrades!” Nora bellowed.

“ **Hooray! Hooray!** ” the army cheered, sending their new comrades to the ground, clutching their ears and cursing in pain.

* * *

_And so, Nora began her campaign to take control of Remnant. First, her army marched against the Grimm. The creatures that had plagued mankind for so long now knew the horror of fighting an unending tide of beings hellbent on their destruction, commanded by a mad queen. The Grimm may have been stronger, but Nora’s army was ceaseless in their war, tiring even the eldest of Grimm to the point that Nora or any of her compatriots could strike the killing blow. A mere five years after their quest began, the last of the Grimm were wiped from the face of Remnant. And thus, they were hailed as the greatest of heroes, whose names would be immortalized as the saviors of man and Faunuskind._

_At least until Nora turned her army on the four kingdoms._

_Her newest campaign would last for years, claiming countless lives as her territory grew more and more. One by one, the major cities of each kingdom fell, their leaders either accepted their new ruler, or were cut down as they tried to stand against her. And in time, all fell under the banner of the mad queen._


End file.
